Someone to Love
by RINTEND0
Summary: She watched as the nurse scrawled her baby's name on a birth certificate, with no father’s name on it. The thoughts of the unwritten name threatened to bring tears to her already bloodshot eyes. She's alone except for this baby, will anyone help?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a side-project as I'm currently working on another story, Everything in Your Eyes[[check it out... Review and I'll post moreee!… but I've been on this baby kick where I kinda want one really bad so I'll just write about someone else having one. Lol. And I'm trying to work up the courage to truly earn the M rating… yeah, I'm trying to write explicit scenes… they are to come later in this fic. [[it should only be about 3 chapters long.. I'll update realll quick I promise… that is if you review!

**Someone to love**

Screams pierced the air of the small maternity ward at St. Mungos. A baby was on its way into the wizarding world and making its presence very well known. Only a few healers were attending to the young mother-to-be, as they were needed elsewhere.

With one last shriek and exhausting push, a small cry was heard. Cheers rang out as the healers set to work, cleaning up the mother and the baby. The teenaged mom was so thankful for the magical capabilities of the workers; she didn't think that she would have made it through this without the pain relief spells and such.

A tear rolled down her cheek as they handed her the dark-haired baby girl. She looked into her wonderful green eyes, obviously taken from her father. She wasn't crying, the mother hoped that to be a sign that she wouldn't be a very fussy baby. She was a good-sized, 7 lb, 4 oz. and nearly 22" long. [[A/N: sorry, I don't know the metric conversion! She smiled at how much she resembled her father, for the exception of her nose and her ears. She laughed at the thought of distinguishing her ears from Harry's.

"Well Miss, have you a name for her?" an elderly healer asked.

"Yes, actually I am going to name her Emma Lillian Granger." Hermione replied to the sweet woman. She watched as she scrawled the name on a birth certificate, with no father's name on it. The thoughts of the unwritten name threatened to bring tears, but when she looked at the now sleeping baby, they were cast aside. She knew she had to get through the coming hard times for Emma, but was so terrified to face everything alone.

[[heart

**6 Months Earlier**

One lone girl sat sobbing near a grave marker that read: Harry J. Potter, The Boy Who Lived and Died for his Cause. The tears were streaming down her small, pale face. Her crumpled body was laid over his grave. She couldn't give him up. He was her best friend, and she needed him now more than anything. She needed him more than anyone knew.

**The next day **

Hermione Granger sat on her windowsill, an all too common place for her to gather her depression-strewn thoughts. _What am I going to do? It seems I have not a single soul to care for me anymore. They are all gone._ The customary tears slid down her face, landing on the arms that were encircling her stomach._ Harry. Mom. Dad. Ron. _She sighed and stared longingly out the window to the mountains in the far distance.

On that one single night, her world had crashed down on her. Her parents were the first victims of the final battle, having been the bait to reel them in. So many lives were lost that night, but they didn't go without success. In the end, Harry and Voldemort faced off. Both the Light and Dark sides' worst fear was confirmed when the battle ended both lives, as loosely prophesized. No one could do anything to change it; the war was over. Good triumphed over evil, although for Hermione it was the same as if Voldemort had conquered them.

Ron hadn't passed away that night but several weeks before. He was trying to protect Ginny from several Death Eaters. Neither came out of the encounter that day. It was what drove Harry and Hermione so much closer.

She was at her wits end. There was only one thing left for her and yet she knew she couldn't handle that on her own. She desperately sought out the comfort of another. It seemed at that moment that anyone would suffice.

She fell into the typical, restless slumber. Dreams of that fateful night terrorized her as always. Flashes of green, the blood strewn battle field, and the still, unblinking, green eyes of her dearest confidant. She shivered and perspiration broke out on her forehead, the miserable, cold sweat of defeat.

[[heart

At the ministry, life was somewhat returning to back to normal. People were trying to get back into the swing of things, of course without the threat of the Dark Lord rising back to power. An aurors job was limited now, mostly left to wrangling up the Death Eaters still at large. However, after three months, not very many were left to track down.

Hermione had taken up a job at the _Daily Prophet_. She became one of the few photographers, going out every other day to take pictures of accidents, babies, couples, and even nice lawns (on slow days). It was a sort of release for her to have work, after all deadlines, reports, and work in general had always been what she had hid behind.

She entered her small office early, of course, on that Monday morning. She sighed in relief as she saw a small stack of papers on the corner of her desk. _Ahhh. Finally, something to keep me occupied._

She quickly sat down and read through the first few pages. The reports were the same monotonous accounts as always. A new marriage, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. _Oh, how wonderful for them. I wondered when they would get married._ A baby born to the Finnegan family. _Hmm… I wonder if it is Seamus' baby?_ She shrugged.

The next article however caught her eye. It read:

Lucius Malfoy was taken back into custody on Sunday, September 24, 2006. He is being held accountable on several accounts of murder, torture, money laundering, and usage of the Unforgivable Curses. His wife, Narcissa Malfoy has also been arrested. She is charged with assisted murder, and failure to alert the authorities to suspected dark magic. The only heir to the Malfoy estate is Draco Malfoy. His charges of dark magic involvement were dropped because of his information leading to the arrest of the afore mentioned Death Eaters, and several other highly ranked officials in the dark army.

Hermione was shocked. Draco had turned his own parents in? She knew that he had been involved in the death of Dumbledore, but she also knew that he hadn't gone through with it. Serverus Snape was the one who had taken on the responsibility of the entrusted task. Harry had told her that Draco had stalled, that he seemed to be rethinking his whole position and side in the war everyone knew was just beginning.

She stood, putting the reports away in her pack. She went to her cabinet and retrieved her camera. She got the necessary film, lenses, and flash attachments. She wanted so badly to bring in her digital camera but knew that the wizarding world wouldn't be too keen on muggle electronics.

She apparated to the first house, where she was to take a picture of the soon-to-be newly wed couple. She recognized Neville's grandmother the first instance. She was pacing back and forth, no doubt waiting for Hermione to arrive. She had never been the most patient person. Hermione smiled as she approached the small cottage.

"It's about time you got here!" Mrs. Longbottom's rude voice called. "They have to be going to the chapel very soon and they were wondering if you were ever going to arrive!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Longbottom, I got here as soon as I could." Hermione hurriedly apologized. At that moment, Neville came out of the house.

"Hermione!" he ran to her a hugged her quickly. Luna was right behind him with a hug of her own. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that we've been out of school nearly three years." Hermione said somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah." Luna agreed. They stood there silently reflecting.

Mrs. Longbottom cleared her throat, interrupting their thoughts. "Neville, you know you have to be going soon!"

"Grandmother." He huffed. "You know that we don't have to be there until one." Apparently, he had grown at least somewhat of a backbone. "We have plenty of time before we go to the rehearsal."

"Well, where would you like to take your pictures?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

"I was thinking over there by that tree." Luna suggested. Hermione looked over to where she pointed. It would set a lovely atmosphere.

Hermione grinned broadly. "Okay! Come on. Are you ready?" she paused.

"Oh yes." Neville followed the two excited girls over to the tree.

Hermione sized up the area. It was a lovely sight. The old, large, oak tree had probably been there since Neville's grandmother had been born. A small swing was hung loosely from one of the thick branches.

"I've got it. Luna, sit down on the swing." She pointed and lightly pushed her in the direction of the old, wooden swing. Luna sat down on it, her yellow sundress blowing in the wind. Hermione saw the look of adoration in Neville's eyes as he looked at the somewhat strange girl staring off into space. She snapped one quick photo of them, catching them off-guard. She smiled.

After several poses, Neville's grandmother came over and insisted that they get to the church now. Hermione laughed with Luna about how high-strung the elderly woman was. Neville sighed and laughed along with them, knowing this all too well. They said their goodbyes and Hermione apparated off to see the new baby.

It turned out that it was Carlisle Finnegan's baby, Seamus' brother. Hermione came into the warm house full of people. There was a lot of commotion and that had always made Hermione uneasy. She wanted to get the job done quickly so she could get out of there.

She took several photographs of the redheaded baby and was preparing to leave when Seamus came in. "Hey Hermione! I didn't know you were here." He came over to her shocked.

She hugged him. "Yeah, I was just taking a few photos of Josiah for the _Prophet._"

"Oh, you're the photographer? I didn't know that. I figured you'd be an auror, a professor, or somethin'." He smiled.

"I had thought about it, but taking pictures makes me happy." She unconsciously stroked her camera, he nodded.

"So, what else you been up to lately?" he asked her.

"Not a whole lot." She grimaced. "Mainly just working, reading…"

"As per usual!" he laughed. "Same old Hermione." She couldn't help but smile, fore she hadn't considered herself that for oh so long.

"Well what about you? Are you playing for the Irish yet?" she giggled.

"Actually, yeah. How'd you know?" he scratched his head.

"Well, you loved them so much at the World Cup." She laughed at the fond memories of the game, forgetting the horrid aftermath. "Plus, I can tell you've been working out. Look at you!" she touched his forearm. "Big 'ol arms. And how much weight have you lost?"

He blushed furiously. "Well, I do have to be in shape to stay on the team. There are many people pinning for my job as beater. Gotta keep beatin' them off!" she joined him in laughing at his bad pun.

They talked for a bit longer when Hermione told him she had to be going. He whined a little in protest, asking her to stay for lunch. She insisted they could another time. He agreed and she set off.

The Malfoy Manor was quite large from what she could see. She pressed the button at the front gate. She waited for a response and began to wonder if he was even home. After another few moments, she turned to leave and heard the buzz of the machine. She walked back over to it and heard more static.

Then she heard Draco's voice. "Who is there?"

"Hermione Granger, photographer from the _Daily Prophet_." She said professionally.

"Oh, one second then." He replied. The gate clicked open and she began to walk up the long sidewalk. She admired the yard on either side of the walk as she did. There were many shrubs, flowers, a fountain, and a few statues scattered about. It was all very beautiful. The Manor itself had this sophisticated, somewhat modern look to it. It was white with pillars but many windows. Marble steps lead her up to a dark oak door. The silver knocker was of course a serpent in the shape of a large 'M'. She knocked once with the heavy snake.

The door opened and she saw him standing there in a black t-shit and dark jeans. He looked slightly worse for the wear. He was paler than he normally had been. His hair was a little messy, though that looked rather appealing to Hermione. He looked like he hadn't really slept or eaten for several days.

"Hello, Malfoy." She greeted.

"Granger." He stepped to the side and motioned for her to come in. The manor was just as beautiful on the inside. It had a very elegant feel to it, though it was the feeling that you got in your great-grandparents' house when you weren't supposed to sit on the furniture. Everything was very antique looking and she was afraid to touch anything, so when Draco offered her a seat she saw unsure.

Finally taking a seat across from him in a sitting room she said, "So, how would you like your picture taken?"

"Why do I have to have my picture taken?"

"Because you turning in your parents made top news." She stated.

"Really? What is it a slow news day or something?" He mused.

"Actually no, this is a quite bigger story than we've had in a while." She laughed. "Slow news days involve the lawns in the Wizards Garden Club." She sighed. She always hated that, it was just another way for the rich members of the community to brag.

"Yeah. I think father was featured once." He said offhand. _Figures!_ Hermione thought.

"Aren't you going to ask me about him?" he asked quickly.

This took Hermione by surprise. She didn't know how to respond. She paused, thought it through, and then said, "Well, it's really none of my business."

"So you don't care?" he asked. She thought about it. She was in truth curious but wouldn't want to get into an argument. She just really wanted to get this done and go to lunch. "Hermione Granger doesn't want to know the answer to a great question?" he smirked at her. He knew she was very interested but not wanting to pry.

"I hated them." he said simply. "I was repulsed by the things they had done. Plus it helped that it saved my skin, got them away from me, and left me this large house, the fortune, and the family name." he scoffed at the last part. She knew they used to be a respected family, well feared rather, but now they were in Azkaban and no one looked up to them any more.

"Well, I'm sad to here that…" she paused. "But I am relieved that you did the right thing in turning them in." she thought that would suffice for a pleasant, light response.

He shrugged. "Ehh… like I said they are out of my face." At that moment, a house elf appeared.

"Would Master Malfoy like Minna to brings him lunch?" the tiny house elf squeaked. Hermione noticed someone about her that she hadn't seen in other house elves, she had nice looking clothes. She was wearing a small, light blue frock. How odd.

Draco looked to Hermione. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Oh, that's thoughtful Malfoy, thank you, but I have to get going very soon." She smiled awkwardly, but then her stomach betrayed her. She tried to cough to cover up the loud rumble but was unsuccessful.

"Bring us some toasties, and chips please, Minna." He smiled at the miniature servant. Apparently, the treatment of the House Elves in this house had changed _drastically._

"Thank you, but you really don't have to serve me a meal Malfoy."

"I'm afraid that if I don't, your stomach will swallow me whole." He laughed; she blushed. It's not as if she could really help it. A small silence passed over them.

Hermione was so thankful when the elf reappeared with some sandwiches. They looked delicious and nearly made her stomach grumble again. Minna placed the tray of food and tea on the table and bowed to them before popping out of sight again.

Draco snatched up a warm sandwich and paused looking to Hermione. "Go ahead, they aren't poisoned, that's the tea." He winked and took a large bite.

She hesitantly picked one up. It had ham and Swiss, her absolute favorite- or maybe that was just her stomach speaking. She nibbled on it so as not to seem unlady-like. She began to wonder why she was so on edge here, he was being perfectly polite and she was as nervous as she was when Viktor had asked her to the ball.

They ate the meal in silence. They had finished off the tray in no time and the air became somewhat uncomfortable, neither really knew what to say. Hermione was beginning to get a little fidgety. She was angry at this though, she didn't know why she was so anxious! It was just Malfoy, he seemed to be civil, she shouldn't worry so much.

"Well, aren't you going to do your job?" he asked finally.

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry." She stood up quickly as he watched her become flustered. She smoothed out her skirt, shifted uneasily on her feet, and looked around for her camera. "Where would you like to take your picture?"

He smirked at her nervy acts. "How about in my study, that is where I spend most of my time." He stood and walked towards a door to their left. She followed him after hurriedly locating her camera. He opened the door, allowing her to walk in past him. She just stared in awe at the large room. Books lined the two sidewalls, even with an upper landing with more books. Full windows covered the opposite wall, with a large desk and couches about the room.

"It's lovely." she said aloud without really meaning to. Draco smirked again. He watched as she ambled over and examined some of the book titles. He did indeed have a notable collection. He walked to stand behind her. Being so absorbed she hadn't even noticed him.

"Impressive isn't it?" he said lightly. She jumped and spun around, nearly dropping her camera.

"Oh, shit! You scared the life out of me." she put her hand over her heart as he chuckled. She looked back up at him. He was only half a foot away. She could smell his sweet-scented cologne. She inclined herself about an inch so she could try to distinguish the smell. He seemed unaware until she lost her balance, failing to regain it fully.

She fell into him, startling him but he didn't falter. He steadied her, placing his hands on her shoulders and holding her at an arms-length. She looked up at him, how had she never noticed his eyes before? They were the lightest shade of slate blue she had ever seen.

Realizing that she probably looked really dumb she straightened herself up. "I'm sorry about that. I just was so startled that I got a little dizzy." She lied.

He seemed to be slightly captivated as well, so it took a moment for him to respond. "You are really clumsy you know." He laughed walking away. He sat on the corner of his desk. He looked a lot older and extremely more mature than he had so many years ago. She ignored the thought that she found him to be quite hansom now, as he was battling with a similar notion. He had noticed that every time she smoothed out her skirt, which seemed to be a nervous thing with her, that his attention was immediately drawn to her legs. She had great, porcelain skin and shapely legs. These thoughts were beginning to irritate him, though not acting on them was getting to him more.

Without any words Hermione unshrunk and set up her tripod, her hands were trembling. She wanted to get a few pics and get out of here quickly, the tension in the atmosphere was killing her. She snapped a few, noting how photogenic he was.

"Well, I think I have what I need." She looked up at him.

"Really?" he walked over to her. She stared up at him again, pausing before trying to quickly put away her camera. Draco stopped her by placing his hand on hers. She froze under his touch, not looking up at him. He turned the camera facing them and tilted it slightly up.

He softly took her chin in his hand and raised it until he was looking her in the eyes. Chocolate met steel, as rosy, full lips met his thin, soft ones. She closed her eyes, though taken aback, she left unperturbed; barely noticing the flash. Nevertheless, the kiss ended as gently as it began.

"There's a picture for you." He smirked and pulled away. Hermione blushed a very deep scarlet as she gathered her things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been nearly a month since that kiss with Draco. Hermione had tried to put the thoughts of it out of her head, but it seemed the harder she tried the more she thought about the feel of his lips; the scent of his cologne; the photo evidence! He knew it would get to her and that is precisely why the Ferret did it. Hermione was so frustrated by her emotions, one minute she thought she enjoyed the kiss and the next she was repulsed by it. She couldn't stand the constant mood swings.

To ease her nerves, she busied herself that morning with cleaning her apartment. It wasn't much, but it was all that she needed. She had a living room, one bedroom, bathroom, and a small kitchen. Overall, it was spacious and convenient. She loved it, but found it was often very lonely. She was glad that soon she wouldn't be alone. She smiled at the thought and put a hand over her small stomach.

After the little amount of cleaning was done, she decided to go out for some coffee. There was a small café only a few blocks away from her complex. She went into her room to get ready. She threw on a green sweater with a matching jumper, and then pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She still detested makeup, so she never messed with it.

As she opened the door to the coffee shop, she smelled the aroma of the delectable beans that she loved so much. She ordered her usual, Hazelnut Latte, and settled down in one of the comfy armchairs. She had brought a book with her, she seemed to concentrate better in this atmosphere that held no memories or bad feelings.

She read for a several hours with a few more lattes. She began to notice how populate the little café was becoming. She looked around at all of the faces, most probably on their lunch breaks. That's when she saw him. He was just sitting at a small table sipping his drink. It was so odd seeing him here. This was a muggle café after all. She watched him as he simply looked around the room, watching the muggles. She wondered how long he had been here. She knew he would see her if she tried to leave, so she just stuck her nose back into her book hoping that he wouldn't notice her.

She tried unsuccessfully to read for another few minutes before she was aware of someone standing next to her. "Hello." A voice said.

"Hi, Malfoy." She said without looking up.

"Excuse me, Miss?" the voice replied.

She looked up and saw that the person speaking to her wasn't Draco. "Oh! I'm so very sorry! I thought you were someone I knew." She said quickly. She had been so sure that it was him; she looked over to where Malfoy was sitting and realized he was not there.

"It's okay, Miss." The man said. He was tall, thin, and had short, light brown hair. "I just saw you sitting here and I was wondering if you would like some company." He smiled.

Hermione didn't want to get involved with a muggle and have to explain the magical war and why she was pregnant with no father in sight. "I was simply waiting for my friend, apparently she was unable to get out early from work. So I must be on my way, but thank you for the offer." She stood and left.

Hermione walked around the streets of London, not wanting to return to her home just yet. She thought about going into Diagon Ally but changed her mind when she realized that Draco might be there. She knew it was stupid to avoid him that much, but she hated thinking about him. The thoughts made her feel like she was betraying Harry and Ron.

She walked a few more blocks before she started to realize how hungry she was. She knew of a nice little restaurant just a street over. Her stomach growled at the notion of food. Her steps quickened.

She walked into El Pollo Rojo. A waiter immediately came to her side. "Will it just be you Senorita?" a short, tan man asked.

"Yes, sir." He took her to a small table in a quiet area of the restaurant. She sat down and ordered her usual meal. She sat there a while, simply enjoying the atmosphere and the warm, welcoming room.

"Hello Granger." The voice she had been avoiding spoke. She jumped and turned around looking into the cobalt eyes that had plagued her dreams. There he stood before her- tall, lean, blonde, and smirking.

"Good afternoon Malfoy." She tried to hide the mixed emotions she was feeling at seeing him after so long. She felt dread, slight fear, and anxious, yet she also felt excited, relieved, and intrigued.

"Fancy running into you at a muggle restaurant." He nearly laughed.

"That's very witty, Malfoy." She gritted her teeth so she wouldn't completely let her thoughts on his sense of humor out. "Did you come over here to just to make poor jokes?"

He laughed. "Well, I found it quite humorous, but no, that isn't why I came over. I was alone; you are alone; so together we would be in the company of someone we aren't particularly fond of. Doesn't that sound better than being lonely?"

She rolled her eyes and then before she could stop herself she motioned for him to sit at the chair across from her. He sat down and smirked in triumph. "Have you been here before?" she asked trying to make polite conversation.

"Not really." He said honestly. "What would you recommend?"

"I always get this dish that has chicken covered with cheese and rice." She smiled at this pleasant change from his cocky air to decent-seeming human being.

He nodded. "I suppose I'll order that whenever the waiter comes back. Too bad they aren't like house elves." He pretended to deeply sigh. She laughed, even though she thought he shouldn't talk about their world out in the open like this.

"They will be around soon." She looked out the window, she was trying to keep the thoughts of kissing him out of her mind. _What did he do to me?_ She thought with a tinge of anger at her lack of control. She supposed that it was because she had been lacking physical or even emotional closeness and he had shared some with her so she longed for more.

A few moments of silence passed over them. The server came and Draco then ordered the meal Hermione had suggested.

"So what are _you_ doing in Muggle London?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "There's not much else to do. Everything is boring now."

"Would you rather the Dark Lord have won?" she whispered a bit angrily.

"Well, my family would have faired rather well." He hid a laugh at her infuriated expression. "But then again, Muggleborns would have been slain left and right." He looked down at his hands resting on the table. "And the part that bothers me now is that the main target of that prosecution would be…" he didn't finish.

_What?! Was he trying to say that he would've been upset had I died? Nothing about Malfoy makes sense anymore!_ She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Malfoy?" he refused to look at her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He insisted as he finally looked at her, having composed his face, hiding any trace of emotion. Her brow furrowed.

"I don't understand you Draco Malfoy." She said simply.

"Nor do I…" he whispered, thinking she couldn't even hear him. Then, thankfully, the server came back with their meals. It smelled delicious and they both were starving.

Without speaking, they both began to eat their meal. Both still lost in thought. Neither knowing what to say next. It was Draco who finally broke the silence.

"This is pretty good." He took another bite of chicken. He looked up and into her eyes. They reminded him of the chocolate that his father used to give him when he was around the Dementors. The chocolate that made him feel happy thoughts again. Funny how that was what he thought of when he looked at this girl. Usually, when he looked at a girl he saw a good time for one night. However, this one… he could tell that the things she made him feel were different. She made him want to be a good person.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I guess I know what I'm talking about."

"Know-it-all." He mumbled under his breath, but loud enough so that she could hear it.

"Ferret face." She retaliated. They both laughed. This little, fake argument was nothing like the one's they used to have. This was playful and fun, with very little meaning behind it.

"You aren't such a horrible prude after all… Hermione." He smiled?! Draco Malfoy just smiled at Hermione Granger, and called her by her first name?! So many things were odd in the situation but Hermione actually, rather liked it.

"Thanks Draco… I think." She smiled back. They fell into a comfortable silence. This time neither of them really cared to break it. They ate their entire meal and sat just looking around, neither talking.

Hermione was sipping on her drink when she looked down at her watch. It was already 7 pm. She was so shocked, they had been here for a couple of hours.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I've got to get going. It's getting late and I hate walking home in the dark." She explained.

"It's fine." He said simply, standing up and carrying the check to the counter.

"Here." She handed him the right amount of muggle money. "That should be enough."

He looked at the odd money and handed it to the cashier. "I'll be sure to return the favor." Draco smirked as he turned back towards her.

She walked out of the restaurant, hiding her blush in her flight. _That boy drives me crazy. One minute he kisses me, the next he insults me, and still yet, he talks as if we've been friends for years. He's so very odd. An enigma with a talent for kissing and dissing._ She laughed at her thoughts.

She looked up to see the first rays of the streetlights descending above her. She groaned. _Stupid Draco._ She quickened her pace. Her home was several blocks away. How she longed to apparate, but she knew that it was not safe for pregnant women to do so she shied away from it.

After several minutes, she was nearing her home. She was wondering why Draco had come to the muggle part of town- he hadn't really answered her question. And with her thoughts full of him, she didn't notice the figure walking towards her. Completely unaware of the danger, she turned the corner and was finally on the street that her apartment complex was on. She was so relieved and didn't even feel the presence of hazard looming over her.

With her destination in sight, something grabbed Hermione from behind. She was thrown back into the shadows before she could even try to scream. A big hand muffled a cry she managed to form. She couldn't see anything and all that she could feel was large arms that were pulling her into an alley. Tears began to flow from her eyes. She was so close to home. So close. Why could've she have left only a few minutes earlier? Would it have mattered?

As her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, she could vaguely see the outline of a large person, a man judging by the shoulders and short hair. He stopped moving and she saw him look down at her. She was lying in some pathway, on her back, being held down by some strange man. She was absolutely terrified. What was going to happen to her? What was going to happen to her baby?

The silhouette became clearer. A man, with short hair that seemed to be dark blonde. He was very slender. He smelled familiar, but where did she know him from?

"Did you really think that I would let you slip away?" a man's voice asked her, it was full of anger and slight embarrassment. "Hope you found your friend, because she's never going to find you." At these words, Hermione panicked. She knew where she had heard this voice before. It was the man from the coffee shop. She struggled and squirmed in his grasp. "Yeah, you recognize me now don't you? Guess you learned that you don't turn me down!"

He pulled at her clothes and she tried miserably to scream again. He shushed her. He ran his hand up her side, feeling of the sweater material.

"You looked so great today baby." He said with a very creepy air to his voice. He uncovered her mouth to lower his lips to hers, when she shrieked. He slapped her, hard, and tore her jumper open. He slammed his mouth into hers. He kissed her so hard that she could taste blood. She began to sob even more. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

All of a sudden, she saw a bright flash of red light and the man stopped moving. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were glazed over, then he was being pulled away from her. She looked up to none other than Draco standing before her.

He quickly bent down and scooped her up in his arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and blubbed into his shoulder. He saved her. He saved her baby. How could she ever repay him?

Draco kicked the stunned man in the stomach and the groin before carrying Hermione back into the streetlights. He looked down at the broken girl. She had dirt in her hair, a large bruise forming on her right cheek, and her chest was in danger of being exposed due to her torn clothing. He saw a nearby bus stop and sat down, cradling her small frame in his lap.

After quite some time, Hermione finally looked up at her savior. He was looking down at her with nothing but concern on his face. They simply looked into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"Oh, Draco!" she clung to him again. "I don't know what would've happened to me if you hadn't come along!" she hugged his shoulders with everything she had in her.

"It's all ok now Hermione." He smoothed down her hair and rested his chin on top of her head. He softly rocked her in his arms. "I'm here. You're safe now."

She slowly calmed down. "Hermione?" she looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. "Which way is your home? I'm taking you there."

"I live in the apartment complex up the street." She told him and pointed weakly. He sat off in the direction she instructed. She quickly remembered that the psycho had torn her clothing and saw that her chest was in danger of being exposed. She covered herself and said, "But I can walk Draco. You can put me down."

He rolled his eyes. "No you can't Hermione. You're weak and in shock, if I put you down I'll just have to pick you back up." He insisted and started walking up the street. They were nearing her building when he asked, "Which is your room?"

"Really, Draco," she looked up at him. "I think I'm safe now. Let me walk?"

"Am I hurting you?" he asked quickly pausing and looking down at her.

"No, no! But honestly this is unnecessary."

"I'm going to start knocking on doors." He said plainly, he started walking again.

"It's up the stairs, room B7." She sighed; he smirked. She was very light in his arms so he had no trouble in carrying her up the flight of stairs. He looked at the ascending numbers, B2-B3-B4…, and found hers.

"Here we are Miss." He told her in mock seriousness. He slowly lowered her feet to the ground, still holding her by the waist to ensure she wouldn't fall. She unlocked her door and stood there awkwardly.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked him hesitantly, she mainly just wanted to thank him.

"Yes, I want to make sure you're alright." He replied.

She allowed him to walk past her and shut the door. He paused looking around her apartment. He looked from the colorful furniture in the living room to the warm kitchen colors.

"Do you want coffee, tea, water, soda, or something?" she asked.

"A soda please." He answered still taking in his surroundings.

"Go ahead and sit down… Draco." She walked into the kitchen to retrieve what he had requested. He walked over to her living room and sat down on the comfortable red couch. He wondered if the furniture was purposely done in Gryffindor colors or if it was simply a color she liked. Nonetheless, a chuckle escaped him at the thought. _Of course, the Gryffindor Golden Girl would decorate accordingly._

She came back into the room. "It isn't much, but it's home." She was still clutching at her torn jumper.

"Nah, it's nice Hermione. Very… err… Gryffindor." He hid his chuckle.

"Well, I guess it looks that way… but red has honestly been my favorite color ever since I was a little girl. I bet yours is green, isn't it?" she told him truthfully.

He shrugged. "Mine changes from day to day."

She laughed. "Ok. But can you excuse me for a second? I need to get out of these clothes." He merely nodded and sipped his drink.

She walked quickly into her room, shutting the door, and nearly ran to her wardrobe. She threw off the sullied, ruined clothes. She grabbed a light blue top and a pair of stonewashed jeans. She also quickly took her hair down and ran a brush through it. She pulled it up into a loose bun and hurried back to her door, calming herself before rejoining Draco in her living room.

"I'm sorry about that." She rubbed one arm. "I just couldn't stay in those clothes." He merely nodded again. She sat down in an armchair opposite him and pulled her feet up into the chair, sitting on them. Unconsciously she started rubbing her hand over her stomach. She was internally debating whether or not to tell Draco about her baby.

"So, what is your favorite color today?" she said trying to break the silence that lingered over them.

"Blue." He said quickly without thinking. She held back a giggle and slightly blushed. "Or red." He joked, trying to play it off. She wondered if he was messing with her or genuinely flirting with her. Another, more comfortable silence fell over them before he said, "So what did you do to get that creeps attention?"

She cringed at the thought. "He was in the coffee shop I was in earlier. He came over to me and tried to talk to me but I wanted to leave. I didn't want to get involved with a muggle and have to explain everything to him." She sighed and conveniently left out the part that she thought it was Draco had spoken to her.

"Hmm…" was all he said.

"I wanted to thank you again for saving me Draco." She looked down at her hands. "If you hadn't of came…" tears stung her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Consider us even." He sipped his soda seemingly nonchalant.

She looked up at him, teary eyed. "What do you mean?" she was bewildered.

"You and your crew saved me once, so I saved you. We're even." He stated.

"When did we save you?" she asked, trying to think of the time he spoke of.

"Your trio spoke on my behalf on the death of Dumbledore. I was indebted to you." She knew what he was talking about now.

"Harry…" she swallowed the lump in her throat when she said his name. She hadn't spoken it since his death. "Harry was the one who told Fudge that you were innocent. Not me. You don't owe me anything."

"Whatever you say Granger. It's still what I feel that matters." He looked down at his own hands. "And besides, I couldn't let something like that happen to anyone, especially someone who needs me as much as I need them."

She looked up at him quickly. That was the truth, but she didn't expect him to say it. In fact, she thought that she had imagined it until she saw a blush that he had failed to hide. This strange breach of character had Hermione's head swimming. She nearly fainted, until then she looked into his eyes.

She could see that he had real meaning behind what he had just confessed. "Draco, I…" she didn't know how to reply to that. She knew that it was true, he was one of the only people that she had truly talked to in the last several months. She was alone in this world and knew he was as well. "I… don't know what to say."

"Say I'm right then!" he said loudly. He stood up and walked to her chair, leaned down in front of her. "Everyone I used to associate with is in Azkaban, your friends are deceased. Who else do we have? Don't tell me that you're happy being alone! I see it in your eyes, you're miserable! I'm completely despondent. It's not a way people should live! Think about it Hermione, what do you or I have to gain in being childish rivals?"

This small speech was nearly too much for her. She could _not_ believe that he had said all of that. It was all true, but she couldn't believe _he_ thought that they had nothing to gain from being 'childish rivals'. She agreed, and didn't want to point out the fact that he was the one who was usually acting immature. _Maybe this is an entirely new Malfoy. He seems so genuine and sincere._

She simply nodded. "You're right-" but she was cut off by his lips crashing into hers. She was completely caught off guard, but the sensation of his lips on hers was so invigorating. She melted into the kiss, but it ended as quickly as it started.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm finally done with this. Dang it's been too long, sorry guys! With Sims, Christmas, and today((Dec. 30)) being my b-day I've had a lot on my plate. Lol. Well, anyway. I hope you like it! Review?! PlxKThx? )

**Chapter 3**

Draco pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. He was gauging her reaction to his sudden kiss- was it too much? She looked utterly bewildered, yet very enthused. He decided to try his luck again instead of messing with words that he would surly mess up.

His lips glided over hers once again. This was the third time he had kissed her and every time was just as good as the first. The first two had a surprise aspect on them and this one was filled with the satisfaction of a new friendship- of sorts. _Just imagine, these small kisses are amazing, how would sex be?_ Draco couldn't help but let his mind wonder. _I haven't even gotten a taste of her yet._ And with that thought, Draco slid his tongue over the full lips that he had dreamed about for quite some time. Very quickly and eagerly, Hermione granted him entrance. _It's better than I could have ever thought. She tastes as sweet as the honey that colors her hair. _

Through their passionate kiss, Draco's arms grew tired of propping him up on the arms of her chair. He, very smoothly, put his arms around her, picking her up slightly and slipping under her so that she was sitting on his lap. She did not seem to mind in the least, she had even wrapped her arms around his neck.

This kissing session went on for several minutes, but Hermione didn't want it to progress any further than just kissing. She pulled away and looked at him. They both did need the air. His eyes were pleading so she gave in to them and initiated the next kiss. Her audacity just excited him more. Her fingers were twisting in his hair and his were lightly roaming over the small of her back, each loving the touches that they hadn't felt for so very long.

Hermione was about to throw caution to the wind when she felt his excitement against her leg. It brought on the realization. She couldn't bring someone into her mess. She was pregnant! He surly wouldn't want to raise a baby that wasn't his own, especially Harry's! She groaned internally as she pulled away.

She looked into his eyes, hoping that hers wasn't betraying her. She wanted them to tell him that she wasn't ready for something more. That was true, but she also knew that this friendship wouldn't advance past anything more than what it was now. She wouldn't do that to him, her, or the baby.

He seemed to understand that she didn't want to go further. He leaned back a little and rested against the oversize chair cushions. He smiled at her, _smiled_ not smirked! She returned the expression.

"You're a fair kisser Granger." He said coolly.

"Fair?" she asked, pretending to be hurt. She stood up and playfully glared at him.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a bunch." The smirk returned. "You know bloody well how good of a kisser you are."

She giggled. "Yeah, I suppose so. Got your _knickers_ in a bunch didn't it Dracie?" she exaggeratedly looked at his lap to show what she meant. He simply shrugged and she laughed harder. "Nice to know I've still got it."

"Still?" he asked curious. "Who all have you snogged?"

"Eh, just Seamus, Ron, Harry, Dean, oh and there was that once that I got real drunk and shagged Neville." By the second name Draco's mouth was floor-level.

"What?! I didn't think Gryffindor had their own personal wench." He asked utterly shocked. She burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding!" she chuckled. He looked very relieved.

"Good! I didn't want to think that I just took in some of Longbottom's germs." He joined in her laughter. When they settled, he asked, "But really, who have you snogged?"

She blushed. "Only two guys, Viktor and another boy." She didn't particularly want to talk about the last encounter that she had with Harry.

"Krum, eh? Bet that was like kissing a bludger. That's about the IQ of that buffoon." He sneered.

"Hmm…" she giggled. "Am I sensing jealously?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"What? Pfft!" he turned his head. "Why would I be jealous? I just about snogged you senseless just a moment ago." She laughed again. "You can't tell me he was a better kisser than I." She looked away from him, pretending that she didn't want to look him in the face. "What?!" he asked rising to his feet in offense.

"I'm only teasing!" she ran to him and put her arms around his middle. She smiled up at him and he sighed, looking down at her. She was very short next to him, her nose only came up to his chin. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. This kiss was soft and caring, not intense and longing like the ones before.

As she pulled away he said, "You're going to be the death of me." He faked sighed. She grinned into his chest. She breathed in deep, taking in all the smells that were him.

"Maybe." She joked. He chuckled and rested his chin on the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her waist. This is how they stood for quite some time.

"Draco?" she suddenly said after minutes of silence. "What are we doing?"

He looked down at her. "Well, Hermione, this is called a hug." He smirked.

She hit his arm playfully. "No, silly. I mean, what are we becoming? Friends or what?" she knew that she was potentially setting herself up to be hurt but truly wanted to know what he thought. She didn't want to allow him to begin to develop more feelings than what he might already have if she wasn't ready for this. She had to know what he thought before she knew she could fully let him in.

"Mmm…" he thought for a moment. "I'm not sure Hermione." He paused and she told herself that she knew that had been coming. Then he continued, "All I know right now is that I'm lonely; you're lonely. Together we're rather happy. Holding you in my arms feels pretty right to me. Your kisses affect me more than I've ever been affected by one person. I also know that after that first one, it was hard to think of anything but that. And when I saw that… _scumbag_ touching you." He gritted his teeth. Then he seemed to count to three and then continued, "I was livid. I could've killed that damn muggle. _Anyway_," he said trying to get back on track. "All of that is how I feel. What are you thinking?"

She hugged him tighter. She didn't know what was worse, him truly having feelings for her or just having fun with her. _What am I going to say? I mean I do think about him a lot as well… and his kisses are better than anything I've ever tasted. It's just, if I confess feelings, and then tell him about the baby… he'll be angry, very angry. Though I can't exactly hide it from him._ She was pulling her hair out from within. Then, before mentally saying, 'The Hell with it!', she pulled him into another passionate kiss. Hoping that this would be answer enough for him.

It was.

**Three weeks later**

Since Draco had left that night, he and Hermione had kept up a steady stream of owls flying in and out. He was away, tying up some loose ends of his family's fortunes, apparently Lucius had invested quite a large amount in foreign countries. They had only seen each other once since he left that night. The brunette was still a bit confused on where their boundaries were, but she knew they lay some where between good friend and boyfriend. She was actually fine with that, though she knew that what she was doing was wrong. She _had_ to tell him, but she wanted to do it in person. She hoped that she would have the courage to do it soon.

She was already about five months into the pregnancy. She had purchased many shirts that were loose around the abdomen, which thankfully was a muggle fashion that was 'in'. However, she wasn't showing too much because of her lean build. The little bit that she was in her lower abdomen and looked, if she had been any other girl, like she had had a large lunch. She laughed at the thought, _what lunch do I eat now that isn't large?_ She had begun to have cravings now. Just recently, she wanted a _Jone's Soda _extremely bad. She also found herself wanting Ham and Swiss toasties nearly everyday.

This was the part of the nine months that was becoming the hardest. Hiding it from Draco, and managing her cravings on her own when usually a man would go out and get the things you desired so much. She sighed. She truly wished that Harry were here. So much so, that it began to bring tears to her eyes. She really cared for Draco now, but it was nothing like what she had with Harry there at the end. She wondered if this relationship would come to that. Then she thought of the secret she kept from him. She knew that when she told him that he _would not_ come back.

She did what she always did in times like this, turned to reading. She grabbed the nearest book and shoved her nose in it. It worked, as always. She became interested in reading about Headmaster McCreary. He was Hogwarts sixth headmaster, and he…

A knock on her door caused her to jump, dropping the book with a loud thud. She wondered who it was. It was times like these that she wished she had a peephole incredibly bad. She padded over to her door and opened it a little ways.

There was a strange looking man standing there. He wore a purple cloak and when he spoke, it sounded of strong English slur. "'Ello Missy. I've a delivry 'or ya." He extended his arm and she took a light package.

"Oh, thank you sir, but who is it from." She asked shyly.

"From te' ministry, that is." He said and apparated away.

She closed her door and locked it back. She carried the small box over to her coffee table. She sat on the couch, looking at it. _How odd. There's no name written anywhere on it._ She untied the light colored ribbon and lifted the lid on the box. A small piece of paper was inside with an object wrapped in paper. The little note read:

_I knew this was in the future for you. A present._

_Remember that even in our darkest times will get better _

_if only on remembers to turn on the light._

She put the note down and looked at the parcel for a moment. She was trying to remember where she had heard those words. She slowly pulled the paper off. In her hands, she held a small heap of fabric. She picked one end up and looked. It was an infant jumper. It was red with a small Hogwarts insignia on it. She couldn't believe it. She checked the box again to make sure she hadn't missed something. She didn't find any other clues, just the mysterious note.

She reread the noted several times before conceded and folded the small article of clothing. She placed it back in the box and put it in her closet. Explaining this to Draco would be hard enough without him seeing that first. She was thankful that she had another week to prepare herself for blowup that would be her confession.

((heart))

Hermione was walking home after a meeting with Luna. It had felt so great to talk to her and feel a sense of normalcy. They talked about how her new married life was going- great of course. How beautiful the wedding was and what a shame it was that Hermione wasn't able to attend. Hermione even talked about the budding friendship with Draco. Luna was shocked but glad. She had said that she knew, everyone knew, that Malfoy was lonely and defiantly needed someone to talk to so he didn't go mad.

Hermione still hadn't revealed to anyone that she was with child. The time just didn't seem right to her. She wanted people to respond nicely to her child, not think that it was the result of the war. She didn't want anyone to connect her baby to the most horrendous times in Wizarding history.

She sighed. She had better get her thoughts into line before the upcoming months because it would be plainly obvious to anyone and everyone that she was defiantly pregnant.

When she arrived at her apartment complex, she heard a bit of commotion coming from the upper level. She quickened her pace, hoping something wasn't wrong at her apartment. When she ascended the stairs, she saw a large Eagle Owl at her doorstep. She looked around, desperately hopeful that her muggle neighbors not seeing the owl flailing around in front of her door.

She ran over and unlocked her door as the owl quieted itself. She opened the door and the owl flew in and landed on her coffee table. She walked over and it dropped the letter it was carrying in her hand. She opened the letter and read:

_Hermione, _

_It seems that my trip is ending earlier than I had expected. I cannot wait to see you, it shall be the first thing I do when I get back. Hope this doesn't seem rude, as I am sort of inviting myself over, but I will arrive at your flat around six this evening. _

_Hoping all is well, _

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione looked to her wall clock, it read 5:37. _Oh Merlin! He'll be arriving soon!_ She ran to her room. She began putting away all of the clothes she had bought the previous day- she had went baby shopping. She stowed them away in her extra drawer that she magicked up. All the way, she was wondering how she was going to tell him. She had to today! She would! She hoped she could. _Or should I wait? It's been a while since I've seen him… No! I must tell him now._ As she tried to conclude this argument, she heard a rapping at her door. She jumped, checked herself in the mirror, and took a deep breath before going to the door.

There he was, standing there looking great, blonde flawless hair, impeccably dressed with his signature smirk that had nearly developed to a full-fledged smile around Hermione. She threw her arms around him without even thinking about it.

He smiled into her warm smelling hair and put her arms around her. He held her tightly for a moment and released, though she was reluctant to pull away. When she finally did, he thought he saw a glimpse of a tear at her eye but when he blinked, he thought he had imagined it. She stood there a second just looking at him before grabbing his hand to bring him inside.

"Miss me?" he asked sounding like his cocky self.

"I'd say about as much as you dreamt about me." she retorted as she sat down on her sofa.

"Wow, that much?" he asked in mock astonishment. She laughed as he joined her. "Have fun here without me?"

"Ehh, I suppose so." She said seriously. "You?"

"Could've been better." He glanced at her suggestively. She giggled. "Oh, I brought you something back." He reach into his pocket and pulled out a really tiny package. He waved his wand over it and it grew to a rather large box.

"Oh my Goodness Draco! You really didn't need to bring me something!" she said and wouldn't accept the gift as he tried to hand it to her.

"Please 'Mi?" he put on a pouting face. She tried to remain adamant but the cute nickname and face was too much. She sighed and then giggled, accepting the present. She opened it and inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was an emerald green, with a silver and gold lace-up front. If that wasn't enough, there was another breath-taking dress with it. This one was a deep amethyst color, with silver accents all through it.

"Draco! These are marvelous! But just how expensive were these? I couldn't possibly accept them." she tried to close the lid on the grandest of gifts that she had ever received.

"A small fortune," he joked and laughed, as her eyes grew wider. "I'm kidding. They were owed to me. Don't worry, I want you to have them." he kissed her softly. She melted at his touch and the way he spoke to her.

"Draco…" she started. She knew that _now_ was when she had to tell him, before things went farther. "I've got to tell you something…" She could tell he was bracing for the worst. _If only he knew._ She paused for a moment trying to think of the right way to tell him.

"Well? Do you hate them or something?" he asked, hoping that whatever she had to say would be too bad.

"No, no! It's not the dresses Draco. They're extravagant! I love them, really." She looked down at her hands that were resting on her stomach. "It's just… I… when…" she groaned. Everything she was thinking of was sounding rather lame. "Here, feel." She grabbed his hand and rested on her stomach.

"Yes, Hermione. That's your abdomen. Are you feeling sick or something?" he asked concerned.

"No. Well not from this, but nerves."

"What's the matter? You're starting to scare me Hermione." He asked taking his hand back. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm pregnant Draco!" she exclaimed, standing up. He just stared up at her confused. He looked from her eyes- to see if this was a weird joke, to her stomach- as if it would show him that there was no baby inside.

"What? But we never-"

"I know! I know! I'm almost five months now." She told him. Again, he didn't speak for a moment. He was just deep in thought.

"But that was when the war ended. How… who…" he couldn't form a solid question.

"Look, after Ron and Ginny died, Harry and I were all each other had-"

"So you decided to shag each other senselessly?!" Draco rose, as did his temper.

Hermione sighed. "No, Draco, it's not like that. Harry and I became really close."

"Obviously." He stated sarcastically.

"I'm serious! I loved him!"

"Enough to have his child?" he asked skeptically.

She looked down, trying to hold in her tears. She hadn't talked about that night, and also had tried to avoid thinking about it. "Draco, calm down. You have to understand, we knew the final battle was quickly approaching. We were still uncertain what the outcome was going to be and he didn't want to die and leave me all alone."

"So he left you to take care of a child all on your own? To put you under all of that stress for you to face by yourself? Yeah sounds like a good idea to me." he scoffed and started to pace slightly.

"But we didn't really think he was going to die! It was just incase." She defended.

"And what would have become of the baby if he had lived? You two would just live happily ever after with it?!"

She ignored that question. "I thought I could handle it all on my own." She walked over to where he had stopped pacing. "But I can't Draco. I want you to be there with me…" he looked like a deer in the headlights. He hadn't even truly considered his role in this. He still had many things he wanted to do, starting a family wasn't first on that list either. "I understand if you-"

"Well, you better understand, because I'm out! I can't take this! How could you hide something like that from me and expect me to be okay with it."

"But Draco," she tried to put her hands on his shoulders.

"No Hermione! I'm out of here." He pulled out of her reach and turned out the door. She ran after him but he had disappeared with a 'pop'.

She sighed and returned to her seat, crying herself into a restless slumber.

((heart))

She hadn't spoken to Draco in over a month. She still was in shock that he had just left her there. _I guess I can't blame him. It was my decision and my child, he shouldn't have to be affected by it. _She sighed. She truly wished that he would come back to her but knew he wouldn't. She would have to face these tough months by herself.

Such a thing to look forward to; the feeling that you're overeating, getting larger, sore feet, and the kicking that she didn't have anyone to share the joy of with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The room small room was colored in different pastels of pinks and yellows. The light shone in from the tiny window and illuminated the small white and pink bassinet. A rather large brunette was meticulously folding some clothing near a changing table. She paused to rub her enlarged stomach as a blonde entered the room.

"Are you alright? Are you in pain or something?" the blonde asked worried.

"No, I'm fine." Hermione suppressed a wince. "I guess she's just kicking up a storm in there." She told her concerned companion.

"Okay, but tell me if something's up, alright?"

"Yes of course Luna. Thanks again for staying with me through this. I couldn't do it without you." She hugged her petite friend.

"Don't worry about it 'Mione, I wanted to!" Luna smiled at her very pregnant friend. "You need someone here to help around the house and such. Not to mention keeping away the Iureonas."

Hermione hid the giggle she had and asked, "Right, and what do they do?"

"Oh, don't you know, they are the ones who steal the cribs of babies." She whimsically told Hermione.

"I thought they stole the babies from the cribs?" Hermione tried to sound interested as she played along with her friend's odd and probably make-believe creatures.

"No, no. That's the Pans that do that, but they don't dwell around here." She informed.

"Oh. Okay." The brown haired girl grinned as she picked up another small garment.

Hermione was a little into her seventh month of gestation. She had only found out recently that her baby was going to be a girl and so they had decorated the extra room in Hermione's apartment accordingly. Luna had also came to stay with her during these last trying months. As of recent, she had having some pains but didn't want to say anything as she figured it was no big deal, all pregnant women go through junk like that.

Hermione inwardly sighed. These are the times that she wished she had a real companion to comfort her. Sure, Luna was great, she was as sweet as they came, but she needed a male presence. Her thoughts traveled to the blonde that she longed to really be with her. Draco hadn't contacted her once in the past couple months. Her heart ached. She had developed many feelings for him. It might not have been the love that she shared with Harry but it was something nearly as strong. A tear came to her eye. Both of the men she had cared for so deeply had left her. This baby was going to be her only love after this. She wouldn't allow herself to get hurt so badly again.

She felt a surge of pain. Her heart was in shambles. The tear fell and Luna turned to her. "Hermione?" she looked at her friend. "Oh Merlin! Your water has broke!" Hermione looked down and saw a stream of liquid running down her leg and pooling on the floor.

"That can't be! I'm not due for another two months! She can't come now, it's way too soon!" Hermione was beginning to become hysterical.

"It's okay Hermione, calm down. This happens all the time. Everything will be okay." She _Accio_'d the overnight bag that Hermione had had packed for weeks now, just incase. "Come on Hermione. I'm glad you insisted we bring that darned car of my fathers. I suppose you were right as you're in no fit state to apparate, floo, or use a portkey."

Hermione had magicked the car so that Luna didn't have to drive it only tell it the destination. She hadn't had time to make it go quicker so the were hindered by that. Thankfully Hermione had thought in the beginning to get an apartment that wasn't too far away from St. Mungos. They hurried, well as fast as a woman in labor can, to the car.

After a twenty minute, agonizing ride they had arrived. Luna had scrawled a quick message to the healers to alert them that they were on their way and sent it by the owl Hermione had asked her to bring. They walked into the hospital and the healers immediately took her in a wheelchair and up to a room.

They wanted to prevent Hermione from going into labor so they set about trying to. One healer finally came over to Hermione and said, "I'm sorry. You're too far into your labor for us to stop it. You're going to have to deliver the baby now."

Hermione sighed. "Will that affect the baby very much?" she asked hoping the answer would calm her fears.

"We're not sure Ms. Granger." was her reply, which did not calm her one bit.

((heart))

Screams pierced the air of the small maternity ward at St. Mungos. The baby girl was on her way into the wizarding world and making her presence very well known. Only a few healers were attending to the young mother-to-be, as they were needed elsewhere.

With one last shriek and exhausting push, a small cry was heard. Cheers rang out as the healers set to work, cleaning up the mother and the baby. Hermione was so thankful for the magical capabilities of the workers; she didn't think that she would have made it through this without the pain relief spells and such.

A tear rolled down her cheek as they handed her the dark-haired baby girl. She looked into her wonderful green eyes, obviously taken from her father. She wasn't crying, she hoped that to be a sign that she wouldn't be a very fussy baby. She was a good-sized, 7 lb, 4 oz. and nearly 22" long. She smiled at how much she resembled Harry, for the exception of her nose and her ears.

"Well Miss, have you a name for her?" an elderly healer asked.

"Yes, actually I am going to name her Emma Lillian Granger." Hermione replied to the sweet woman. She watched as she scrawled the name on a birth certificate, with no father's name on it. The thoughts of the unwritten name threatened to bring tears, but when she looked at the now sleeping baby, they were cast aside. She knew she had to get through the coming hard times for Emma, but was so terrified to face everything alone.

"We'll have to take her now. Both of you need rest if you're going to be ready to get out of here within the week." The elder woman took Hermione's world from her arms.

"Is it that serious that we might have to remain here that long?" the new mother asked worriedly.

"We aren't sure yet. You both seem to be very weak so we'll be able to determine that after you both have a bit of sleep." The healer tried to calm Hermione, though wasn't too successful. "She won't be too far off, deary. She'll only be in the nursery in the very next room. Now just rest."

Hermione laid her head back on her pillow. She watched as the grey headed lady took her precious baby into the next room. Luna walked in and squeaked. "Isn't she lovely Mione?! Oh she looks just like you!" her friend hugged her.

"Thank you Luna, but I think she looks more like Harry." A tear came to her eye.

"Oh posh! You saw that cute little nose, it's an exact replica of yours silly!" Luna tried to reassure the emotional mom.

"Yes, but her eyes…" the tear betrayed her.

"Are beautiful." Luna added. She wiped away Hermione's tear. "Harry would be so happy to see her, but he wouldn't want you crying and you know that."

Hermione sniffed and wiped at her eyes. It was true. She told Luna that she needed sleep and that she should go to Neville and tell him the news. She said she would be fine from here on but she should visit her very soon. Hermione could tell that she didn't like the idea of leaving her so soon, but knew that there was no way to convince Hermione otherwise.

So with that Hermione was left alone with her thoughts. The tears quickly joined her. Her baby was a bastard child. It was going to grow up without a father. She sighed. Emma would hate her for it. What if she put her up for adoption? Maybe then she wouldn't have to be without a father…

_((heart))_

"Wake up 'Mione!" a voice called to her. She opened her eyes and saw a beautiful green. At first she flinched thinking it was _the_ curse being sent at her. She stopped to look again realizing she wasn't dead. It was a pair of eyes. The very set that she had longed to look into for so long.

"Harry!" she sat up and threw her arms around his neck. She heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her middle. "I've missed you so much!" she cried into his shoulder. It felt so good to be in his arms again, she never wanted to leave the safety of them.

"'Mione." He spoke softly as he slowly pulled her off of him. He put his hands on her shoulders so that he could look her in her chocolate eyes. "I can't stay long." She started to protest but he stopped her with one finger on her lips. "Listen to me." she weakly nodded, forcing the tears to stay out of her eyes. "I want you to know something. I love you."

"And I love you Harry! You know that!"

"Yes, yes. I know. After Ron and Ginny died, I didn't know how we were going to go on. The solace that I found in you is what made us fall in love." He smiled at the thoughts. "But now… I can't be there with you always. You know that." He added when she started to whimper. "Our daughter," he smiled down at her. Hermione hadn't noticed that a small crib was beside her bed. Harry picked her up and nuzzled her as she giggled. "She's beautiful. Look at that cute nose." Hermione smiled. "She's more like you than you know 'Mione. She's going to be brilliant."

"I'm sure she'll be brave like you." Hermione rested her forehead against his.

"Yes." He beamed. "She'll also have a taste for rule breaking, so watch that." He chuckled. She rolled her eyes playfully. He rose up and put the cooing baby back into her small crib. "Those thoughts you were having earlier were wrong."

Hermione looked at him confused. "She is going to love you." He stated. She looked down at her hands that were in her lap. Harry brought her chin up and then took both hands into his. "She won't resent you or me, I promise."

"Why don't you just stay with us Harry? I can't do this on my own, no matter what I tell any one." She pleaded.

"You know I can't. My time has passed." He said sadly. He saw her lip quiver. "But, 'Mione, you won't be alone. I'll be there with you in spirit, and there's also someone else. They will come into the picture soon." Again she looked at him confused. "Don't worry Hermione, I trust them. They love you and will good take care of you and Emma, I promise." He paused a second. "But now Hermione, I really must go."

"No! Please! Stay with-" he cut her off with his lips. The kiss was soft and passionate.

"I love you Hermione." He said before he disappeared.

"I love you." She said as she laid back against her pillow again. All of her tears came out.

_((heart))_

The light was bright when Hermione finally woke up again. She opened her eyes only to have to shut them fore the light hurt her. She waited a moment and tried again. It was easier this time. The bright blurry images slowly came into focus. That's when Hermione felt something in her hand. She looked at it and saw that another was connected to it.

She thought it was Harry at first, but then when her sight cleared further, she saw that it defiantly was not. The boy was sleeping, with his head rested on her bedside. A small, rather uncomfortable looking chair had been pulled up along her bed, which he was residing in. His blonde hair was falling all around his face. He looked simple terrible, like he hadn't slept in a while. His face, even in sleep, looked troubled.

She watched him sleep for bit, just thinking. Was this who Harry had been talking about? It couldn't be! It was Draco Malfoy. Harry and he hadn't been on the best of terms, to say the least. Though Harry had protected him after sixth year. Still. He wouldn't want his baby in the hands of a Malfoy would he?

_What was he doing here anyway? He took off when I told him about the baby. He didn't want anything to do with her or me at that time. Had he changed his mind? _She wanted to know but didn't want to wake him. _What if he wanted me to give it up or something? What if he wasn't the one Harry was talking about? What if he hates the baby because she's truly Harry's?_ All of these negative thoughts were racing through her head, she hadn't even noticed him stir. And though he hadn't woke up at first, she still didn't notice when he had finally raised his head up.

He looked around, also a little disoriented. Then he saw that her eyes were open. "Hermione." He said, excited though trying not to startle her. She heard his voice but it still hadn't registered in her mind that he was awake. She then looked into his eyes. In them she saw a lot of emotions that she knew he hid. "You're finally awake." He let a small smile slip.

"You look relieved." She said.

"I am. You've been asleep for two days." He stated.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "What about my baby?!" she asked worriedly.

"She's fine. They said that you were just exhausted. Certain pain spells on first time mothers can cause excessive sleep." He informed. "You tossed and seemed to be having a bad dream earlier."

"Really?"

"Yes. You were saying things too." He said. She looked puzzled and waited for him to go on. "You were telling someone not to leave you. You even cried a little."

She frowned. _That couldn't have been a dream. It was so real._

"Are you alright?" he asked finally.

"Yes. I'm fine. I'm not in any pain or anything." She said.

"No, I mean emotionally." He restated.

"Yes, Malfoy. I'm perfectly fine." She sarcastically drawled and jerked her hand out of his. "I have a beautiful baby, but she doesn't have a father because apparently I'm a stupid bint who shags their ex-love's best friend carelessly. I think that seems right doesn't it?"

He sighed. "You aren't a stupid bint. I'm sorry Hermione. I mean it. I was just scared. I haven't really had any responsibility in my whole life that I haven't bailed on."

"You sure act like you do. But I always knew you were scared of everything." She turned her head from him and said a bit too cruelly.

"That's harsh…" he said, though she looked unremorseful. "but true. I deserve your anger. I left you at such a vulnerable time." she scoffed as if to say, 'Duh!' "I'm truly, truly sorry. I should never have acted that way. you needed me and I didn't realize I needed you just as much." She slightly turned her head back to him. "I mean that. I left because I thought that a baby would just mess things up between us. We wouldn't have time to spend with each other. We wouldn't be able to do the things that I had planned for us. It just wasn't the order of things."

He frowned and stood up. He walked to the end of her bed and over to the window. "So I tried to forget you. I tried to forget everything that happened while we were together. I didn't want to remember all the feelings that you caused me to have. All of the touches we shared that were so innocent and so different from everything I had ever experienced in my life. I wanted to hate you, but I knew I was too far past that. Everything was there for me to completely despise you…" he put his head against the cold glass of the window. "And yet, I still couldn't. My thoughts traveled to you constantly. You invaded my every dream. I constantly worried for you. Soon, I wanted to come back to you but I knew you wouldn't have me." he walked back to the bed and reclaimed his seat, he knew he now had her full attention. "But I knew I had to try. When Luna owled me to tell me about the baby coming soon and you not waking I _had_ to come to you." He picked up her hand and put it to his month lightly. "Hermione, I'm sorry I was being so selfish, so immature, so very much a prat. I want to be with you. I want you to be mine. I want to take care of that little baby in there. I know she's not mine and won't ever be, but that doesn't matter to me. I'm going to love her just the same, I want us to be a family."

Hermione was entirely shocked. She had thought he would ask her to take him back but not with this much emotion. She could've sworn that she even saw the smallest glimpse of a tear in his eye. "Oh Draco." She leaned her head against his chest. "Can I trust you?" the real question she wanted to say was, _'Does Harry trust you?'_ Then she heard his reply and knew that he was the one Harry had came to tell her about.

"I love you Hermione." Was his reply.

"I love you too." Was hers.

Fin.

Rabite'Rin

((_heart))_

A/N: This _is_ the end. However, there's a possibility for a sequel… review and tell me if I should continue this.


	5. Author's Note

Here's the deal guys…

I am going to sequel this.

I'm excited about it too.

It shouldn't be a very long sequel much like this wasn't very long.

I should put the first chapter up within a few weeks. Ok?

((heart))

I love and thank every single reviewer who is going to stick with this.


End file.
